Ice Cube
) |ingredient1 = Electrical Doodad |multiplier1 = 2 |ingredient2 = Rope |multiplier2 = 4 |ingredient3 = Ice |multiplier3 = 10 |tab = Dress |tier = 2 |droppedBy = |stack = Does not stack |spoil = 8 days |perk = Prevents overheating in Summer or Dry Season. Increases wetness over time. Walking speed reduced by 10%. |spawnCode = "icehat" |description = Science, on the rocks.}} The Ice Cube is a craftable Dress Item from the Reign of Giants ''DLC. It requires 2 Electrical Doodads, 4 Rope, and 10 Ice to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. When worn, the Ice Cube grants 240 points of protection from Overheating, and provides a cooling effect of 40°. Additionally, the player's Wetness will increase rapidly up to a maximum of 50 and walking speed will be reduced by 10%. The Ice Cube does not have durability, instead melting after 8 days, similar to the Ham Bat and Garland. That being said, it can be replenished with Ice, adding each time additional 0.4 days of durability. Wearing the Ice Cube while playing as WX-78 will cause the player to take damage periodically. Tips * Placing an Ice Cube in the Ice Box will completely stop it from melting. * The Ice Cube is good for traveling, but if there are plans for doing things around a base, use an Endothermic Fire Pit. * The Ice Cube will make inventory and equipped items Wet, causing Sanity loss. This can be used to become insane for farming Nightmare Fuel. * Even with maximum wetness, Maxwell will not lose ''any sanity, making this hat rather valuable for him during summer. That being said, the faster food spoilage and slippery weapons are still large downsides to using the Ice Cube for extended periods of time. * Dress Items with Wetness resistance, such as the Rain Coat, do not reduce wetness from the Ice Cube. * While wearing the Ice Cube, being near a fire will slowly get rid of player wetness and will prevent the player and the player's items from becoming wet. Gallery Ice Cube Wilson.png|Wilson wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Willow.png|Willow wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wendy.png|Wendy wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Woodie.png|Woodie wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wes.png|Wes wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Webber.png|Webber wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Walani.png|Walani wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Warly.png|Warly wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wilba.png|Wilba wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Winona.png|Winona wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wortox.png|Wortox wearing an Ice Cube. Ice Cube Wurt.png|Wurt wearing an Ice Cube. Summer_RoG_poster.png|Ice Cube as seen in the Summer promo for Reign of Giants. pl:Lodowa kostka (DLC) Category:Cooling Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Dress Tab Category:Hats Category:Perishables Category:Reign of Giants Category:Science Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Shipwrecked